


Day 1: Pre-Timeskip

by aoiichii



Series: Deduetober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Day 1, Deduetober 2019, Gen, it's just a soft moment, pretimeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiichii/pseuds/aoiichii
Summary: A quiet moment in the greenhouse





	Day 1: Pre-Timeskip

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing fics to fill up Dedue's tags with anyway, so I might as well start with drabbles for Deduetober~~

The feeling of dirt sifting between his fingers is soothing, the sounds of an occasional breeze rustling leaves and branches is calming. The myriad of scents, fragrances from the different flowers within the greenhouse mixing and mingling, makes for a calming aroma.

Here, in between the glass walls and among the greenery, he can relax. Just for a little bit.

As he leans forward, his uniform pant legs dragging up his calves, the knees dirtied by the dirt he’s kneeling into, Dedue gently digs a hole amidst the patch of flowers he’s been planting to place the final bloom that has been cradled in one of his palms. Careful hands refill the space they’ve made and rough, calloused, fingers are as delicate as can be as they run over velvet soft petals.

For as hard as he must present himself, as much steel as he must become to face each day, he can come here and plant a new bloom - soft and fragile. The flowers he tends to and the life he helps to grow is unassuming, they will not wilt beneath his hands merely because of who he is. A man of Duscur or not means nothing to them as it is only his care and attention that will affect their growth.

There is no judgment from those who hate or those who pity. From those who do not understand and those that understand too well. 

Here he can let the memories, what little of them remain, live for a little longer. Can let the sights only his mind’s eyes can see filter into space before him, fill in the missing presences and warmth that he had once known.

It is quiet in here, and he can relax.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on twitter (@runawithagun) to chat or scream with :D


End file.
